


it's cold outside but i'm just fine

by scagnetism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Football, M/M, based on the pics of them from the pier shooting that new video, idk the other guys are briefly mentioned, idk wow, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/pseuds/scagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Louis wants is a nice, hot cup of tea and to be curled up in Harry’s lap while regaining the feeling in his fingers and toes.  But there’s a music video to shoot that’s completely interrupting those plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's cold outside but i'm just fine

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless fluff based on the candids of the boys shooting the music video on the pier looking awfully cute and awfully cold!
> 
> Title from Ingrid Michaelson's "Keep Warm."
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [mytinylou](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com). :)

“It’s so bloody cold,” Louis says, pulling his coat up around his face. He zips it up all the way, burying his nose in the fabric and letting out a tiny little whine that makes Harry laugh. “This shoot needs to be over with.” He adjusts the hot water bottle in his hands, leaning against the railing of the pier. He watches as the camera people change things around and groans because it’s going to be a long afternoon.

It has to be in the negative numbers. Of course Louis is used to cold, but this truly feels like hell has frozen over. All he wants is a nice, hot cup of tea and to be curled up in Harry’s lap while regaining the feeling in his fingers and toes. But there’s a music video to shoot that’s completely interrupting those plans.

Harry nods as he tugs his _ridiculous_ and _fluffy_ hat down further before pulling the sleeves of his coat over his hands and shoving them in his pockets. “I think my hands are going to fall off,” he mumbles.

“And Zayn still manages to look like a fucking model,” Louis groans, motioning to where Zayn, Liam, and Niall are kicking a football around and laughing. Louis had joined in the fun for a little bit, but he eventually decided that it was _way too cold_ for football, and shivering and wallowing in self-pity next to his boyfriend was also a great way to pass the time. “And you look fucking stupid.”

“Do not,” Harry pouts, sticking his bottom lip out further than should be humanly possible. “I look adorable.”

Louis scoffs, shaking his head and pulling his hot water bottle even closer to his chest. “You do not. You look like you belong in a tree full of squirrels. They’d accept you as one of their own looking like that.”

“You can’t resist me even if I’m wearing a silly hat.”

Louis raises an eyebrow and smirks before shaking his head again. “You storing up nuts for the rest of the long winter, Harold?”

Harry tries his hardest not to laugh but fails and ends up smiling at his boots. “There are a thousand jokes I could make about nuts, Lou, but I have better taste than that. So I won’t.” He bites his lip to keep more giggles from escaping.

“I want you to burn that hat when we get home, yeah?”

“You’re just jealous that I’m warm and you aren’t.” Harry shrugs nonchalantly, grin playing at his lips as he watches the other boys play around.

“I’m not,” Louis answers, but he knows the look of fondness permanently on his face when looking at Harry gives him away. “And besides, that hat would mess up my perfect hair.” He tries to flip it majestically, but the sharp wind just blows it directly over his face, and he grumbles as he pushes it away, Harry laughing at him all the while.

“It’s windy, and your hair is already a mess,” Harry counters, taking his hand out of his pocket to gently run it through Louis’ hair. “But I like when it’s a mess, anyway.”

“I might be a little jealous of your coat, though,” Louis admits, looking at how cozy Harry’s oversized coat lined with fur seems. It looks a lot warmer than his parka, and at this point, setting himself on fire sounds like a good way to beat the cold.

Harry smiles, dimples on full display, as he unbuttons his coat and holds it open. He gives Louis a tiny little nod. “Come here.”

Louis grins before burying himself in Harry’s coat and his arms. He feels significantly warmer all over – he can feel Harry’s heartbeat against his, and his boyfriend drops a kiss to the top of his head, rubbing his back gently. He curls into him even tighter, and for a few moments, he forgets that he’s on a pier filming a music video while freezing his ass off. For a few moments, he’s just taking in the scent of Harry, relishing in the feeling of _home_. Because home has always been Harry, and home always will be Harry. He never takes moments like this for granted because selling out a stadium or winning the most prestigious award will never feel better than a private moment with the love of his life. He doesn’t know exactly when he became a walking cliché, but he guesses it probably began in the bathroom at the X-Factor auditions.

Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis can’t help but smile into Harry’s shoulder at the loveliness of it all. They can make the best of even the worst situations, and it’s stupid, but he can’t even remember what life without Harry was like, without this constant source of warmth and sunlight always right there to count on. “This is nice,” Louis says, getting a mouthful of the fabric of Harry’s sweater. “Much warmer now. Thanks.”

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but it feels like an eternity of bliss. They wait for hours on days like this, and if all the wait time is made up of nice little moments like this, it doesn’t feel quite so bad.

“You can’t even get off each other for five minutes?” Louis hears Niall shout, and Harry laughs. Louis feels it rumble through his bones, and he smiles into his shoulder again.

“Fuck off,” Louis yells, not bothering to turn around but flicking his middle finger in Niall’s direction all the same. “I’m bloody freezing.” He can almost hear Niall roll his eyes before he feels a football hit him in the head.

“The fuck was that for?” Louis says, turning away from Harry to see Niall, Liam, and Zayn laughing hysterically.

“Come play with us, lovebird,” Zayn tells him with a grin. “Harry, you suck, so you can stay over there.”

Harry goes to protest but realizes Zayn is right before he says anything, so he shrugs weakly. “You warmer now?” He kisses Louis’ cheek gently.

“Yeah. Should probably go please the peanut gallery and play for a bit.”

“I’ll be your cheerleader,” Harry tells him with a grin as he jumps up and bears striking resemblance to Bambi. “Gimme an L!”

Louis shoves him playfully as they head over to the rest of the group where Liam kicks the ball his way. “Let’s go, Tommo!”

It may be freezing, and playing football may not be as comfortable or as cozy as cuddling with Harry, but with Harry’s eyes on him as he kicks around, Louis still feels warm all over. The feeling seeps through his chest because no wicked wind or freezing temperature could dull the warmth of _home_.

 


End file.
